


Release

by NormanReedusMe



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:17:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NormanReedusMe/pseuds/NormanReedusMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl thinks about you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

Daryl-

It's a been a day since me and Rick set off on a supply run. We managed to gather enough food, water, medicine and personal supplies. We raided three places including an abandoned pharmacy that was untouched. The list was long but I carried a secret list. A list you made out for us. I blushed as I packed two large boxes of condoms and personal lubricant into my backpack. I made sure to grab the good stuff. K-y intense and Trojan. We'd been fucking for a few months now but we hadn't been using condoms and I was sure one day my seed would find its way inside you. Rick and I spent the night in the pharmacy but I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about the condoms. I've never personally used one. I was curious. I quietly grabbed my bag and locked myself inside a bathroom. I was sweating. I opened the box of condoms. They were wrapped individually. I ripped one open. My dick was hard, just anticipating jerking off. I undid myself, sliding my pants and boxers to my ankles. The condom was sticky, covered in lubricant. I rolled it on, the feeling foreign. I started feeling warm. I looked at the box. Sure enough, the lubricant grew warm upon touch. It felt good. Really good and my dick grew harder. I moaned as my hand began to pump. I thought of your beautiful face. Your tanned body. Those breasts I loved to touch. I could see you. I imagined you beneath me. I closed my eyes and let my body take over. I stopped pumping as the lubricant was doing the job. I leaned against the sink. I saw us fucking. My dick sliding in and out. You moaning and writhing. I was close. I saw my hands touch you. Feeling your skin. I could hear you cry my name out. I pounded harder. Faster. I gripped the sink. I opened my eyes as I wanted to see myself fill the condom. My balls were heavy and I rolled them slowly. In an instant, my dick exploded, semen filling the condom. I bit my lip. After I softened, I discarded the condom. I redid myself and repacked my bag. I still felt warm between my legs long after I slept.


End file.
